


Sam's Not That Into Eileen

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Eileen Finds Out About Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kinky Sam Winchester, M/M, Mild Smut, POV Eileen Leahy, POV Sam Winchester, Post-Episode: s15e06 Golden Time, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Unrequited Love, Wincest-Freeform, blue panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCEST☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆SPOILER ALERTSEASON 15  EPISODE 6☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆Some Smut/ Some Sex, Drabble,Jealous!Dean, SexTease!/Sam,Eileen Finds Out, Unrequited Love,Sam Loves Eileen as a Friend,Sibling Incest, Brothers In LovePOV Sam, POV EileenWORDS: 1072 - DrabbleSeason 15 Episode 6 "Golden Time"At the Bunker. Eileen is alive. All else is NOT canon.SUMMARY: Sam saved Eileen from being a ghost and, for now, she's staying at the bunker. Eileen has a serious crush on Sam.  She has for a long time. Sam only thinks of Eileen as a good friend. This story is what happens when Eileen finds out about the brothers being lovers.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66





	Sam's Not That Into Eileen

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
SPOILER ALERT  
SEASON 15 EPISODE 6  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
[Eileen's POV]

I've given Sam every subtle hint I can give. 

I've been naked in front of him twice. The first time he didn't look and I understood why. He's very chivalrous for a guy living in the modern age.

The second time, I was in his mother's room looking for something to wear. Sam said he'd return in 15 minutes. There's a full length mirror in the room. I positioned it so I could see Sam's reaction as he came into the room. Right at the 15 minute mark, I open up one of the drawers and start looking through it.

Sam walks in and sees my naked form bent over looking through the drawer.

I see Sam's reaction.

He sighs and rolls his eyes.

What the hell?

He turns his back as I quickly find something to wear to bed. Once I'm dressed I touch his arm.

He smiles and apologizes for walking in on me.

I told him it was my fault for being so indecisive. Girlie.

He laughs. I like making him smile and laugh.

After dinner I go to bed. Sam and I hug, but I was wanting to kiss him. Again, it just didn't happen.

  
♡~~~~~~~~~~♡

  
[Sam's POV]

Dean asks me, "Is Eileen in bed?"

"Yes. She looked exhausted."

Dean rolls his eyes at me. "I bet."

I shake my head. "Jealous much?"

He stands up and pulls me into his arms. He grabs my ass. "Fuck yes! I don't like sharing what's mine."

My cock is now hard as fuck. Just that fast. I swallow hard. "If I'd known jealousy did this to you, I'd have brought a woman to the bunker a lot sooner."

Dean grabs my hair hard and pushes me against a pillar. I can feel his hard cock as he thrusts up against me. His hot breath on my neck. He pants in my ear, "Get undressed."

"Eileen is..."

Dean is still talking in my ear, "She's asleep and she's deaf. Now, take off your clothes."

He steps back so I can take my shoes off and then my pants. I pull my shirts off. I leave my panties on.

Dean stares at my thick cock barely tucked away in my silk and lace cobalt blue panties. "Nice. New panties?"

"Uh huh." I'm biting my bottom lip as I turn around and show him the T back with the tiny blue bow on top.

All he says is, "Fuck."

"That's the idea."

"You wore those all day?"

I turn back around and nod yes.

He grabs my hand and we go to our room.

  
♡~~~~~~~~~~♡

[Eileen's POV]

I wake up with a jolt covered in sweat.

Am I still in hell?!

My heart is still racing as I try to remember where I am.

Sam Winchester.

That's right. Sam brought me back to life. I'm not in hell or a ghost. I'm alive again.

Just breathe.

....

....

....

....

.... (20 minutes pass) ...

I can't sleep. Maybe there's some herbal tea in the kitchen or a glass of milk.

I get up and go looking for the kitchen. I turn wrong and see clothing in the library as I turn back the other way. It's Sam's clothes that he was wearing before he went to bed. Did something happen to him?

I walk to Dean's room to see if maybe he knows what happened to his brother. There is still a dim light on in his bedroom. I can see it glowing through the vent on his door. I tap on the door before opening it.

I was not prepared for what I saw, but I should have been.

  
♡~~~~~~~~~~♡

[Sam's POV]

  
Dean likes making love to music. He has classic rock going at a good level. I'm holding the foot bar of his bed with my legs spread. My cock still trapped in my very wet panties.

Dean's fucking me from behind. He's close to orgasm. After being lovers this long, I can tell his signs of pending orgasm.

I just let my cock out of it's confinement when the bedroom door opened and there she was.

Eileen.

Fuck.

"Fuck."

Dean quickly removes himself from my ass.

Eileen walks away. Thank go... whatever.

Dean turns off his music. "I thought she was asleep!"

"So did I! I guess she woke up." I sigh as I sit up. I look at my brother. "Will you go get my clothes?"

"Get them yourself."

"Come on man. She might be out there and I don't want to go out there in blue panties." I shake my head.

Dean laughs.

"Screw you, man. It's not funny."

"Yes it is." He's got his jeans on and a t-shirt. He goes out and gets my clothes. He returns quickly.

"Was she out there?"

"No. I think she's in her room."

I dress quickly and figure out how to explain this to Eileen.

  
♡~~~~~~~~~~♡

  
[Eileen's POV]

I quickly run to my room and sit on the bed. I'm not upset as much as I'm confused. Why were Sam and Dean having sex? Were they cursed? Were they under a spell? Maybe I should leave before I'm under the same spell or curse they are!

What the hell is going on!

I quickly find a pair of jeans and luckily they fit. I find a sports bra and quickly put it on. I see a nice blouse and put it on.

Shoes! I need shoes!

I look up and there's Sam. I back away from him.

I sign as I talk, "Are you and your brother cursed or under some kind of spell?"

Sam signs and says, "No. I want to explain."

....

After he explains, I'm still uncomfortable. "I really should leave."

"Where will you go? You're safer here than anywhere else." Sam appears to be legitimately concerned about me.

"Can you send me back to Ireland?" I need to go home. I miss my home.

"If that's what you really want." Sam smiles at me.

I smile back. "Yes. Thank you."

"I'm sorry." Sam looks remorseful.

I place my hand on his arm. "I'm okay. Nothing to be sorry for. You brought me back to life. Don't be sorry."

"I'll never be sorry for that. You're my friend Eileen. I missed you and I'm happy to see you alive again." He smiles at me.

"I'll always be your friend Sam." I give him a hug.

He hugs me back.

♡~~~~~~~~~~♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever know. 💜


End file.
